


Cozy

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: "Read to me, Doctor?"**In which Rose and the Doctor relax in the library, and Rose asks him to read to her.





	Cozy

“Read to me, Doctor?”

Rose lays across the library sofa, her feet on the Doctor’s lap, an afghan tucked up under her chin. A fire crackles in the fireplace.

“Any requests?”

Snuggling deeper into her blanket, Rose sighs. “Something within reach. So you don’t have to move.”

The Doctor chuckles. “That limits our choices. I’ve got…the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe,  _ Great Expectations _ ,  _ The Fellowship of the Ring _ , and  _ The Stand _ .”

“That’s a rather odd mix.” She smiles sleepily. “Middle Earth, please. Hobbits, elves, wizards, orcs…”

“Tolkien it is.” The Doctor opens the book and begins to read.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 21 - ~~santa and/or~~ elves
> 
> Yes. I did it again. I don't see "elves" and think of the creatures at the north pole. I think of Tolkien. That's just the kind of nerd I am. ;) (plus I'm an absolute sucker for the Doctor reading to Rose...)


End file.
